


Left Wanting

by Sakura_Lena_Yuy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, PWP without Porn, Partial Nudity, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Lena_Yuy/pseuds/Sakura_Lena_Yuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya can never forget who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm so new to A03 so this whole tag thing is so new to me so please be gentle and if you have any other tag suggestions just let me know. I am seriously at a lost as to what I should use. Be forewarned this isn't really edited at all, sorry! This idea just simply stemmed from the idea that I adore the idea of Asahi being super confident in the bedroom even though he isn't in most aspects of his life.

“Yuu.”

Asahi took Nishinoya wrists and forced them high above his head causing him to balance on the tips of his toes. Asahi moved his leg between Nishinoya’s legs causing the smaller man to straddle uneasily on his thigh. He loved the way his body stretched uncomfortably against the wall, the way Asahi’s grip dug into his wrist, and the teasing friction from Asahi’s thigh that barely grazed his crotch. Asahi’s lips ghost over the nap of his neck before moving up to his ear lobe, nipped harshly at the skin. Nishinoya groaned as the pain from the action moved down to his groin. Nishinoya wanted to grind himself mindlessly on the muscular thigh between his legs but couldn’t since his body was stretched against the wall. 

He groaned in frustration as Asahi just continued to bite and lick his neck with no intentions to move on. 

“Asahi…” he whimpered. 

Asahi glared at Nishinoya and pulled his wrists up even higher making him stretch further against the wall for a moment before Asahi slowly released his hold. Nishinoya dropped to the flas of his feet anticipating the feel of Asahi’s heat but found the cool air. His eye popped opened from the lost of the sensations.

Asahi moved back and watched Nishinoya with a careful eye. The hunger in Asahi’s dark brown eyes was present as he moved further away leaving Nishinoya frozen in place. Asahi shrugged off his blazer as he watched Nishinoya shivered under his glare. Nishinoya knew Asahi loved seeing him this way, eager with anticipation and completely under his control with a simple stare. And Nishinoya loved how Asahi could control him. 

The blazer soon hit the floor and immediately Asahi tugged at his tie. The paisley printed fabric slipped off his neck. Soon his thick fingers undid the buttons of his dress shirt teasingly showing off peaks of skin until it dropped to the floor alongside the other garments. Nishinoya’s brown eyes danced with interest as the object of his lust undressed in front of him until Asahi stood before him with his slacks undone and teasingly draped around his hips. Nishinoya found himself horribly overdressed and his jeans were unbearably tight but he refuse to do anything. 

Asahi wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Yuu,” Asahi’s voice cut through the silence, “your shirt.”

Nishinoya immediately followed the command and pull off his shirt. Asahi took step closer to him. 

“Pants.”

Nishinoya pushed off his pants and kicked them to the side. His eyes stirring with excitement. Asahi closed the distance between them cupping his erection through his boxers. 

“So hard,” Asahi commented as Nishinoya whined at receiving the attention he craved. 

Asahi purposely avoided taking hold of the member and pressed the heel of his wrist onto Nishinoya’s his swollen cock, making the smaller man claw at the wall in pleasure and pain. Nishinoya felt as Asahi tugged at his exposed nipples with his other hand before bringing his mouth to suck each puckering nub. 

Asahi grabbed hold of his chin and kissed him again. Nishinoya loved how Asahi forced his tongue into his mouth and aggressively poke and prod at his tongue. Asahi’s kisses were never timid or reserved as one would expect. They were kisses meant to claim and dominate the younger man, to remind him each time to who exactly who he belong too. 

Like Nishinoya could ever forget that.

**Author's Note:**

> I had all intentions of finishing this little drabble but reread it after months of it sitting in my drive and just felt it was right the way it was. 
> 
> Sorry, I'm not sorry for not finishing this. 
> 
> http://sakurawrites.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/sakurawrites


End file.
